


bear

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Nederlands | Dutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	bear

Dutch translation:

zilveren noppen op zwart  
bescherming vermomd comfort  
kauwspeeltjes zijn goede boeken

##########################

English translation:

silver studs on black  
protection disguised comfort  
chew toys are good books


End file.
